


Movie Night

by FleshRemembers



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshRemembers/pseuds/FleshRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and David watch a movie together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> First published Reader Insert yeahhoo. Wrote this after ep. 2 so if this jumped the gun, eh. This is really cliche and contrived tbh

“What an am-azing day!” David exclaims, walking ahead of you. You scowl behind him, shutting (slamming) the mess hall door. 

“‘Amazing day’ my ass,” you grumble. “We can’t take our eyes off these little bastards for more than 10 seconds. If we do, they go nuts!” 

“Aw, c'mon,” David said, putting an arm around you. “That’s just their camp spirit! Sure they can get a little… Over excited, but that’s the joy of it! It’s the spirit of Camp Campbell!” David lifts his free arm up to do the camp salute.

You pat him on the back and sigh. “Whatever you say, David.”

You walk away from David and plop down on one of the benches, exhausted. This was the first down time you’ve really had today; Max is still trying to turn the camp into Attica, Nikki just wants to cause trouble, poor Neil is just caught in the middle of it all, Space Kid got caught in the ceiling fan again, and if you have to hear Ered’s screeching music again you think you might just snap. It was just you and David handling camp today; It was Gwen’s day off, and she needed and deserved it. You sighed again, putting your head in your hands.

The day was finally over with all the campers in their tent, and you and David were now on clean up duty. Lifting your head up, you see David already at it with a broom, sweeping up the dust and dirt tracked in he hall. You follow suit, grabbing a rag and table cleaner. You stay quiet as you work, keeping to your thoughts as David hums quietly to himself. You finish quickly, looking around the rest of the hall. It actually wasn’t that messy today.

“I think we’re good here,” you say to David.

“I think so,” he says, looking at his watch. “And we’re done early tonight! Spectacular!” David smiles grandly.

“In that case, do you want to watch a movie?” you ask. Normally you two will only watch movies on movie night with the rest of the camp, but you figured you both earned a little relaxing entertainment. Besides,you might be able to actually hear the movie this time, now that you’re alone and no kids talking over it.

David places his hand on the back of his neck, “I don’t know. We should get to rest. We have a whole new day tomorrow, and we really shouldn’t use equipment when it’s not authorized.”

You roll your eyes. “David, it’s a sheet and a projector, not a speedboat. And we are authorized- we’re in charge remember? Besides, we did finish early, and don’t you think one movie is gonna hurt?”

David sighed and smiled. “Ok, one movie. Then we have to get to sleep! We need our 8 hours too, you know.”

You chuckle dryly. “Ok, ok. How about you go make some popcorn and I’ll set up?”

David heads off to the kitchen while you take out the projector. After getting that set and the sheet hung up, you look in the mess closet ant pull out some spare blankets and pillows, pushing the benches aside and setting up a little nest on the floor. David comes back out, carrying a large bowl of popcorn in one hand and two cans of soda in the other. then he notices the blanket nest, he raises an eyebrow.

“Better than the benches,” you deadpan.

David shrugs and joins you on the floor, placing the food between you two.

“So,” David asks between bites of popcorn, “what movie did you pick?”

You smile. “Friday the 13th.”

“Oooh, I’ve never seen it!” David smiles.

“You’ll like it,” you say chuckling to yourself, “its about a summer camp.”

David gasps happily as you start the film. By the time the opening credits are through, David is looking sternly disappointingly at you. 

“You lied to me,” he says.

You laugh heartily, giving him a light shove. “Ahh c’mon David, lighten up!” You throw some popcorn up and try catching it in your mouth (you miss).

David smirks, throwing a few pieces of popcorn at you. “Heyyy!! You’re gonna make a mess!” you laugh, throwing the pieces back at him. you two laugh and play fight for a minute before settling back into the movie.

You’re about halfway though the film, both you and David are laying (semi) comfortably on your sides, popcorn almost gone, and David asking way too many questions.

“ I just don’t get it,” he says between bites. “They know he’s a killer, they know who it is, but they still stick around doing nothing! What do they think is going to happen.”

“That’s horror movie logic for you,” you reply dryly.

You reach your hand into the almost empty bowl, only to grab onto David’s hand, that was also mid-grab. You both snap your heads up, holding eye contact for a second. You pull your hand away, laughing an apology. You were embarrassed, but didn’t want to show it. David stays quiet, looking away, hoping to hid the deep blush forming on his cheeks.

:A-actually why don’t I go make some more? Yeah I’ll do that,” he says quickly, getting up and speeding to the kitchen with the bowl. 

You look after him, shaking your head. ‘He’s such a dork,’ you think, though you will admit his blush was kind of cute.

He returns a few minutes later with a full bowl and his regular completion. You get to the end on the movie, and David shivers as the credits roll.

“Despite some weird elements, that was actually creepy. Thank Goodness nothing like that would ever happen here!”

“Oh?” you ask, your features darkening. “Are you sure? How do you know it hasn’t already?” You crawl closer to him. “How do you know I’m not…..a killer!” You yell, pouncing on him. David yells in surprise, falling backwards. You continue your playful assault as he mock yells ‘help’, laughing all the while.

“Aaah ok ok mercy!” David called, tears of laughter prickling his eye. You stop, still laughing along with him. It takes you a moment to realize you’re now straddling David, looming over top of him with him pinned to the floor. He seems to realizes this too, as his blush comes back ten fold. 

You clear your throat, preparing to move. “Sorry, I’ll get off-" 

"Wait.” David says suddenly, grabbing onto your hips. He quickly removes them, heading to place them on your shoulders, then moves them again and settles on placing them awkwardly on the floor. You raise an eye brow, curious but nervous. David clears his throat, clearly attempting to say something. He opens his mouth and closes it repeatedly, gasping, almost like a fish. You raise your eyebrows again, trying to encourage him. 

“Arrre you ok David?” you ask. 

Finally, David speaks. 

“Lookokivealwaysreallylikedyou, butI'mtoonervoustodoanuthingaboutit, lookpleasedonthatemeorthinkI'mweirdits okifyoudontfeelthesame, IunderstandbutIreallywantyoutoknowthatIlike youalot, ok?" 

”...What?“ 

David takes a deep breath and looks past your head. "I really like you. A lot. And I have for a while. B-but I was too nervous to say anything. A-and its ok if you dont like me or anything like that I understand, I just- I just wanted you to know.” He takes another deep breath, turning his head to the wall. 

You stay quiet for a moment. You… Honestly would have never guessed. You’re surprised but….happy. "David.“ you say gently. His eyes dart towards you still on top of him, but he keeps his head turned away. "David,” you say again, turning his head towards you. You lean down and kiss him gently, pulling away shortly after. (You didn't see it, but David's eyes were saucer plates). You smile down at him as he looks up at you, surprised. “I think I like you too,” you tell him, heart pitter-pattering. 

David smiles his thousand watt smile, eyes shining like stars. “Really?” he asks. 

You chuckle and nod. “Yes. This is a sorta test run, but you are awfully cute, and very sweet.” You lean down and kiss his forehead. “If you want, we’ll…take this slow,” you tell him, and he nods excitedly. 

"Yes yes of course,“ he tells you. "But can I ask you one thing?” he says, almost shy. 

"Sure.“

"Can we kiss again?” You laugh, leaning down and kissing David once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen Friday the 13th, just looked it up, so sorry if it got messed up. Any critique more than welcome.


End file.
